helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Before Reunion
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info What happened before Nyx and Lou met each other? That is a story that Magda does not know. Objective None Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Biggus: Mr. Harson, Lady Bavlenka's room has been thoroughly swept, and the roses have been replaced with freshly picked ones. Harson: I know. Biggus: You... Harson: Do you not have anything else to do? Biggus: Do you still think that Lady Bavlenka will come back? Harson: ... Biggus: Think about it. If the Grand Duke finds out we've been cleaning her room daily... Harson: Cleaning and management is my duty. Biggus: While you're right, we're still servants who should also follow our master's wishes. Harson: How do you know the Grand Duke is unaware of My Lady's room is in its original condition? Biggus: Huh...? Wait! What are you saying? Harson: I didn't say anything. Biggus: Don't do this. You laughing like this is very unnerving... Nyx: Why are you two standing in front of Big Sister's room? Biggus: Uh... Hello, Younger Lady Bavlenka! If there's nothing else, I'll be off to finish my other duties! Nyx: Why is Mr. Biggus acting like that... (peeks into Lou's room) It looks as if she were still here. Mr. Harson, thank you. Harson: This is my duty. Nyx: (Mr. Harson has silently been maintaining Big Sister's room. Like me, is he hoping she will come back one day?) (Even if Mr. Harson can't bear this, then why did Father treat her like that...) Harson: My Lady, please don't hate your father. Nyx: What? Harson: The Grand Duke has his reasons. We are unable to understand his ambitions, so it is natural we have misconceptions. But do not resent him. Nyx: I... (Do I hate Father?) Harson: (bows) Please let me know if you have any requests. I will resume my work. Nyx: (I don't know if I resent Father, but a lot of people do. Maybe even Big Sister...) Right, I was supposed to see her today! I nearly forgot! I can't made a sound or let Father know. I should sneak out from the back door if I can. It might be better to change clothes... (turns around) Motiti: Younger Lady Bavlenka, are you going out? Why can't you tell anyone? Nyx: Hey, shut up! Keep quiet! Motiti: (covers mouth) Oh... Motiti will keep quiet. Nyx: (She heard me... I have no choice but to use it.) Miss Motiti, this is for you. Motiti: Ah, an apple! Nyx: Since you've taken it, you have to obey everything I say. You didn't hear anything just now, did you? Motiti: Motiti heard everything! Nyx: Hm? Repeat that?! Motiti: Motiti can pretend that she didn't hear anything! Nyx: Good. I'm about to go out for a bit. If anyone is looking for me, tell them I'm tired and resting in my room. Don't let anyone disturb me. Motiti: Alright, alright! Motiti understands! Nyx: ...I don't know if she can cover for me, but who cares. Since it took me this much effort, I have to see Big Sister! Black Shadow: Xavier, that little girl is back! Nyx: Sir Xavier, g- greetings! Can I enter today? Black Shadow: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Little girl, the one who won't let you in isn't us. But if you ask me for help then maybe when I'm happy I will. It's not like I can as long as you- %$^@ Xavier: My apologies for Black Shadow's rudeness. Nyx: Is Big Sister still... unwilling to see me? Xavier: ...You can ask her. Nyx: Sister, I'm here! I brought you rose pie from the kitchen. Do you want to try it? Lou: ... Nyx: She's still unwilling to see me. (sighs) All I can do is wait here like yesterday and the day before. Sir Xavier, please continue your work. There's no need to worry about me. I won't disturb you. Xavier: Then I will take my leave. Nyx: (looks around) (I think this is my first time waiting alone at the Spire.) Is this the place where Lou grew up? These magic books and bubbling potions look so mysterious... Voice of Lou: Don't touch those! Nyx: Ah, have you woken up? ...Can I go see you? Voice of Lou: ... Nyx: Sir Xavier said your injuries were severe. I just want to talk to you. We haven't seen each other for a long time... Voice of Lou: You shouldn't be here. Nyx: Are you worried for me? I sneaked out, so Father doesn't know. Voice of Lou: Leave. Nyx: If not today, I'll visit again tomorrow. If not tomorrow, I'll be here the day after. I'll definitely be able to see you! Voice of Lou: ...You're too stubborn. Nyx: After you left, many things happened. Duchess Jorcastle and Duke Olineaux have disappeared. So many people are saying this era is about to change. Even if I'm being stubborn, please let it be for one last time... Voice of Lou: ... Don't think crying will get you anywhere. Nyx: I... I'm not crying... Voice of Lou: ...Nyx, we aren't related by blood. If you want to act, there is no audience. Nyx: ... Are you trying to make me cry and run away so I'll never come back? I won't! Hmph! I'll sit and wait. When I'm hungry, I'll eat the rose pie. When I'm tired, I'll sleep. Since this is the Spiral Spire, it's not like anyone unimportant will be here! Voice of Lou: ...How annoying. Nyx: ... ...Since you said we weren't actual sisters, why do I want to be close to you? We met before when we were young. Do you still remember? It was in your garden and you weren't as cold as you are now... You helped me teach those bullies a lesson, gave me yummy desserts, and gifted me a new dress... You told me the reason they bullied me was because they were too weak and not because I did anything wrong. Voice of Lou: ... Nyx: From there, I always thought that if you really were my sister it would be wonderful... Who knew later you would become my sister. I was so lucky to be chosen by Father, even though... Voice of Lou: ...Talking about our past relationship is useless. Nyx: You saw through me! As expected. I won't bring it up anymore. But to me, you're my sister. Even though we're not related by blood, who said that was required to be family? You've always been protecting me. Even now as you say these hurtful things to push me away, you're still protecting me. Isn't @that something people do for family? Voice of Lou: ... Nyx: I won't leave, Big Sister. Don't even think of trying to get rid of me. Voice of Lou: Do as you wish. Nyx: If you're tired then rest. I'll wait by your door. I won't go anywhere. Lou: (...How troublesome.) Nyx: Oh dear, it's so late. Goddess, I hope Father hasn't returned home. Otherwise, I'll be doomed... Xavier: Younger Lady Bavlenka, wait. Nyx: Sir Xavier? Did Big Sister tell you to find me? Xavier: I'm afraid not. Please take this. Nyx: Huh? ...This green potion is shining and producing black smoke. It looks dangerous. Why do you want to give it to me? Black Shadow: Tsk, tsk, Finsel hasn't been too peaceful lately, little girl. If there are any perverts who have bad intentions, feel free to give them a taste of this! With just one drop, people will rot from their toes up at a great speed. The scene of decaying flesh and dying screams... It is extraordinary. Nyx: But didn't you give me a protection bracelet the day before? Look, I'm wearing it. As long as it's there, no one can hurt me. Otherwise, I wouldn't dare to sneak out at this time. Black Shadow: Ha, as if an old- Xavier: I have business to finish, so I won't escort you back. Take care. Nyx: Ah, wait! Are these things from my sister? Are they?! Black Shadow: Xavier, isn't teasing these two fun? Why didn't you let me finish? Xavier: I promised to keep it a secret. Black Shadow: But hasn't that little girl already guessed it? Xavier: Thanks to your hard work. Black Shadow: ... You used me?! Xavier: ...There are enough sad people in Finsel. There's no need for one more. If Miss Ellenstein were here, she would do the same. Black Shadow: Ha, Xavier, you're good! I didn't choose the wrong person after all. Ahahahahahahahahaha! Story Chat 2 Nyx: The sky is already dark. I don't know if Father is already home. I need to hurry and... Harson: Welcome back. Dinner has already been prepared. Grand Duke: Good. Call Nyx downstairs. Nyx: (This is bad! Father has returned!) (I can't enter through the main door. What should I do?!) Motiti: My Lady, what are you standing here for? Nyx: Miss Motiti?! Why did you suddenly appear behind me? Don't you know how scary that is?! Motiti: Sorry, Motiti didn't do it on purpose. Motiti went outside to throw away the trash and saw you here. I was curious so... Nyx: Wait, does that mean you didn't use the main door? You used the back door, didn't you! Motiti: Yes, yes. You're really smart! Nyx: (coughs) ...You've already taken care of the trash, right? Return with me. We shouldn't stay outside any longer. Motiti: Oh... okay. (She's behaving very strangely...) Nyx: Did anyone try to find me in the afternoon? I mean... Did anyone notice I wasn't here? Motiti: Mr. Harson ordered everyone not to disturb you so you could rest. No one noticed that you sneaked out! Nyx: ...Thank you for your hard work. Motiti: It's not hard at all. Motiti is going to wash the plates now. Do you want anything else? Nyx: Wash the dishes? If I remember correctly, isn't now your break time? Motiti: Yes! But I haven't finished washing the plates. Motiti needs to finish her work before she can have a break! Nyx: You've been slacking off? Motiti: Motiti hasn't been slacking. When I was washing the plates, Mr. Harson told Motiti to throw away the trash. Even though I usually finish washing the plates first, this time Mr. Harson ordered Motiti to do so. Nyx: Why would Mr. Harson tell you to dispose of the trash at this time... (Does that mean he knows about everything?) (I didn't see Sister today. If I keep doing this, will Father find out eventually?) (I- I need to think of a way... Maybe I'll write a letter to Magda and ask what I should do.) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 11 Category:Transcript